Kendra
by Suki-Itami
Summary: It's been 7 years since Kenny's death, and the boys try to visit his grave as much as they can. Now that they've become aware of who they are and the people around them, they may find something that the McCormick's tried to keep hidden. -Slight AU-
1. Seven Years

The final bell of the day at South Park High rang and the students ran out of the classrooms excitedly, happy that the weekend had arrived. One boy ran out of his History class and waited next to a stairwell next to the front doors of the school as he slipped his brown jacket and dark blue hat on over his white t-shirt and blue jeans, and black hair. His skin was pale in contrast to his clothes, but gave his thin, angled face definition.

"Stan!" Another boy with equally as pale skin and short curly red hair ran up to him. His light red jacket was open, showing black t-shirt advertising a Japanese TV show. His face was thin yet rounded like a child's.

"Hey Kyle." Stan smiled softly and grabbed the other boy's hand. "How was your day?"

Kyle shrugged. "Same as every day: boring."

Stan chuckled. "That sucks. We should spice things up."

Kyle chuckled too as a tanned, heavy-set boy with short brown hair wearing a zipped up red jacket and dark blue jeans walked up to them. "Last time we tried that, we got suspended for a week."

"I thought you enjoyed that week though," Stan said playfully with a wink.

"Yeah, once my mom stopped freaking out. Seriously, Stan, you're lucky your parents don't care that we're dating."

The brown-haired boy sighed and shook his head. "You guys, seriously, how many times have I told you to not talk about that in front of me?"

"You don't have to listen to it."

"Yeah, Cartman, if you paid as much attention in class as you did our conversations, you'd actually be passing," Stan joked, earning a laugh from Kyle.

"Hey! I am passing a class!"

"Lunch doesn't count, fat ass," Kyle laughed.

"Hey!"

As Kyle and Cartman halfway argued, Stan heard his cell phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and saw where his calendar was reminding him that that day marked the seven year anniversary of Kenny's death. His face became solemn as he quickly stopped Kyle and Cartman's argument.

"What?" Kyle looked over at his boyfriend's phone and saw what the day was. "Oh."

Cartman looked too and immediately forgot about his argument with Kyle. "We going to the graveyard then?"

Stan nodded. "Of course."

"Let's go then." Kyle nodded sharply and followed Stan out of the school.

The three boys walked in silence to the graveyard a mile and a half away. They walked down the path leading to Kenny's grave near the center of cemetery. When it was in sight, they saw a tall, blonde-haired girl wearing a dark red jacket and blue skinny jeans looking down at it. Her hair was long and pulled back into a high ponytail, and her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jacket. She couldn't have been much older than the boys.

The boys exchanged a confused look but still approached the girl. Once they were close enough, Stan asked, "Hey, can I help you with something?"

The girl looked back at them; recognition crossed her face for a split second before disappearing and allowing her face to become blank once again. "No, everything's fine." She looked back at the gravestone. "Did you three know him?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, "he was our friend when we were in Elementary School."

"I see. I've never seen you three here before; how often do you come?"

"Me and Kyle come as often as we can," Stan explained, "but Cartman only comes when he feels like it."

"That's because, unlike you, I don't have a know-it-all lover who can help me cheat on all of my homework, so I actually have to study," Cartman said with the slightest hint of complaint in his voice.

"I've offered to help you study," Kyle rebutted.

"I told you before: I don't want a tutor, I want someone to help me cheat, godammit!"

The girl laughed. "Well, you three seem to be a nice dysfunctional group."

Stan looked over at the girl again. "Should we know you?"

She shook her head. "Probably not, I moved to South Park only two days ago. I'll be going to the High School starting Monday though, so maybe we'll get to know each other better."

"So, how many times have you been to Kenny's grave?"

"Only a few, since I lived in Denver for most of my life. I came for Kenny's funeral, but I left as soon it was over."

"I don't remember you being there," Kyle said.

"I sat near the back with my mother and father. Kenny was my cousin, so I wasn't too involved with the funeral." She shrugged.

"I see."

"Who are you anyway?" Cartman asked, slightly skeptical about her sudden appearance.

"Kendra McCormick," she answered plainly.

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look and then turned their attention back to Kendra. Kyle then asked, "Are you living with Kenny's family?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They're happy to have me around."

"Huh."

A car horn sounded off and all four of them looked to see a dark green truck driven by Kenny's father. Kendra shrugged and pulled up the hood of her jacket, it was line with fake brown fur. "Well, I have to go." She tightened the strings of the hood, slightly muffling what she said next, "Maybe I'll see you guys Monday. Bye." She walked to the truck and hopped in.

As the truck drove off, Stan looked at Kyle and Cartman as he asked them, "Did she seem familiar to you guys?"

"A little," Kyle admitted.

"She's part of Kenny's family. They're all poor pieces of crap, so they probably are all the same," Cartman said with an uninterested tone.

Kyle smacked the back of Cartman's head. "You idiot, Cartman! Just because she's related to them doesn't mean that she's poor too."

"Shut up, you shifty Jew," Cartman argued back, giving Kyle cause to jump on him and start beating the crap out of him.

Stan sighed and looked at the gravestone as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Yeah, Kenny, we're here again."


	2. A Little About Her

"Stan," Kyle said softly as him and his boyfriend cuddled beneath a leafless tree where they had cleared the snow away.

"Yeah?" Stan looked down at Kyle where his head was resting against his chest.

Kyle grabbed Stan's hand where it laid on his shoulder from his boyfriend's arm being wrapped around his upper body. "Did you get some weird feeling of recognition from that Kendra girl?" They had left Cartman at the graveyard an hour before, and they both knew they had to go their homes soon for dinner.

Stan thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. Like someone who'd gone away for a long vacation."

"I wonder why…" Kyle closed his eyes and relaxed against Stan's chest.

"She did look a lot like Kenny, especially when she put her hood on."

"Yeah, she did."

The two continued sitting in silence, just enjoying the company and physical contact. They could've sat there for hours, and they had before, though it had been in the summer, but Kyle's cell phone began ringing.

He sighed and dug it out of his pocket before seeing who it was…it was his mother, Sheila. "Dammit," he cursed before answering it. "Yeah?" He paused for a moment before saying, "Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes." He slid his phone shut and sighed.

"Your mom wants you home earlier than usual," Stan said without bothering to even question it.

"Yeah," Kyle sighed. "Something about meeting someone who just moved here."

Stan shrugged. "Well, if your family's meeting someone, then mom's probably going to insist we join you guys."

Kyle nodded. "Probably." He wriggled out of his boyfriend's arm and stood up. He offered Stan a helping hand to stand. "Come on."

Stan sighed softly and stood up, but gripped onto Kyle's hand and pulled the thinner boy into him. He pecked him lightly on the lips and said, "You're so cute."

Kyle lightly blushed and smiled small. He was about to say something but both of the boys heard a girl giggling behind Kyle. They both looked over to see Kendra, her hood back down, standing there with a small blush on her face, nearing a fangirl-like squeal that said she found the situation adorable.

"So cute," Kendra giggled. "The jock and the bookworm!" She winked at them. "How fitting!"

Stan sighed and shook his head. He was still the quarterback for the South Park Cows - that was common knowledge, even if someone was new to the area - and Kyle was still a studious bookworm. But very few people knew the latter unless they talked with someone who knew Kyle Broflosky.

"Look, Kendra, do you really have to interrupt?" Stan asked with an annoyed tone.

She laughed. "Sorry, I just walking by and was going to ask you boys…um, if you know where the Broflosky residence is. I'm supposed to go over there for dinner to meet them and the Marsh family."

Stan and Kyle exchanged a glance and then looked back at her. Kyle turned and wrapped his arm around Stan's waist. "Well, I'm actually Kyle Broflosky."

"Stan Marsh," he said, wrapping an affectionate arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

She smiled softly. "I know."

"You do?" The boys exchanged another confused look.

She winked at them. "Don't worry; you'll understand before too long, I'm sure. You seem like smart guys."

"We will?"

"Yep! Well, are you guys gonna show me to your place, Kyle?"

"Uh," Kyle shrugged, "sure."

Stan released Kyle's shoulders and linked his hand with his own as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and text his mother to tell her that he was heading over to Kyle's house. She text back a minute later, saying it was okay. By that time, the three High School students were already over at the Broflosky house and introducing Kendra to Kyle's mother.

"So you're the niece of the McCormicks?" Sheila asked with an interested tone.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah. I'm only here to finish out my Junior and Senior years. I figured it'd be best to live here than with my parents while they have the new baby to take care of."

Sheila nodded. "That's so nice of you."

Kendra smiled. "Thanks. Um, is there somewhere I could put my jacket? I'm a little warm."

"Of course. Just let me see your jacket."

She stripped her jacket off, revealing that she was wearing a light red tank top and that she had a tattoo above her left breast. It was a simple tattoo: Kenny's name in elegant script with angel wings on either side.

Sheila didn't seem to see the tattoo as she hung up Kendra's jacket next to Kyle and Stan's in the coat closet near the front door. Both boys realized that seeing the red jacket there reminded them of a time when Kenny's red parka hung beside their jackets. Both also saw the tattoo and asked her about it.

She shrugged. "In honor of my cousin. We were actually fairly close as children."

Sheila placed her hands on her hips disapprovingly. "What do your parents think of that, missy?"

"They approved of it since it was in honor of Kenny."

"I see…" She turned into the kitchen. "Sharon and Randy should be getting here soon. I'm going to go ahead and get dinner started."

Kendra plopped down on the couch next to Stan, who was still holding Kyle's hand. "So, is Cartman coming?"

Stan looked over at her like she was slightly insane. "How'd you know his name?"

"Overheard you three talking as I walked away," she sighed. "He kinda seems like a pompous asshole."

"He is," Kyle said quickly.

"Then why do you hang around him?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. He's just always been there, ever since we were kids."

"He can be an ass," Stan said, "but all in all, he's not too bad of a guy. He has matured **a little** since we were kids."

"Yeah, he's come a long way from trying to exterminate all Jewish people," Kyle said halfway sarcastically.

Kendra blinked and then chuckled. "Seems like a…colorful guy, to say the least."

"Colorful is an understatement."

The doorbell rang a moment later, and Kyle answered the door to see Cartman and his mother, Leann standing there. "Oh, hi. I don't think my mom was expecting you."

"Actually, she called me a few minutes ago and told me to bring Eric." Leann looked at her son affectionately. "She thought it would be a good idea if Kendra got to know my good little boy as well."

Cartman flushed bright red. "Mom, shut up…! You're embarrassing me again…!"

All she did though was laugh and walk into the kitchen where Sheila was. Cartman walked in and sat down on the ground between the TV and the couch, immediately noticing the tattoo - mostly because he was looking at her boobs in first place - and asking about it. She told him what she told Stan, Kyle, and Sheila: that it was in honor of Kenny. And then she added in that her chest wasn't her face, and that he should at least **try** to be more respectful.

Stan laughed. "Asking Cartman to be respectful is like asking a dead body to stop rotting: it just won't happen."

"A big fat dead body," Kyle added, earning laughs from Stan and Kendra.

"Hey!" Cartman yelled.

"Just like old times," Stan said with a smile planted on his face.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, it's great."

Kyle and Cartman exchanged a confused look before they both looked at Stan and Kendra. "Do you two know each other?" Kyle asked.

Stan blinked, confused for a moment and then realizing what he had said. "Oh!" He blushed lightly. "No, no, no! It's just that Kendra kinda reminds me of Kenny."

She chuckled. "I'm honored."

Cartman sighed and found his gaze settling back on Kendra's chest; he determined that her cup size was a B-actually, a C. He stopped looking when an empty plastic cup hit his forehead. "What the fuck?"

"I told you that my chest isn't my face," she said calmly before crossing her legs and leaning back comfortably into the couch. "Learn from your mistakes and maybe you won't earn something else getting thrown at you."

He growled and crossed his arms, sulking. Kyle and Stan laughed at him, knowing that Kendra was right. After the laughter passed, and Cartman stopped sulking, the four began talking as if it was Kenny sitting there instead of his cousin. When they asked about her life in Denver, she told them that it wasn't exactly something she should discuss with two of the mother's in the other room. So they grabbed their jackets out of the closet and left for Stark's Pond.

Once they arrived at the small pond five minutes later, Kendra looked out over it longingly. When asked about her life in Denver again, she responded differently this time.

"In all honesty, I experimented with a lot." She shrugged. "Drugs, alcohol, cigarettes - hell, I'm actually a heavy smoker when I have a pack or two - and even my sexuality. I didn't have a good reputation back in Denver, it was amazing my parents never found out about half the things I did. The only thing they really knew about was the raging rumors about me being a whore, and those were all true."

"You're a whore?" Somehow Stan didn't seem all that surprised, but just wanted to make sure he heard her right.

She nodded. "Yep."

Suddenly, Cartman got a devious gleam in his eyes. If she really was a whore, maybe he could finally get laid. It's about time for Eric Cartman to finally be able to honestly say he isn't a virgin. "So, are you a whore that one would have to pay?"

"Cartman!" Stan and Kyle both scolded.

Kendra chuckled. "Its fine, you guys, I'm used to the question. And, no, I've never been paid."

"Sweet…!" Cartman's face suddenly held a devilish smirk.

Stan smacked Cartman over the back of his head. "Idiot."

"Asshole!" Cartman said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey guys," another boy with shaggy brown hair and peach skin walked said as he walked up to the four. His dark red jacket was zipped up and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Hey Clyde," Stan said. "Is football practice still on tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Clyde's attention was turned to Kendra, who had left her jacket unzipped, still showing the tank top and her chest beneath. "Hey there babe," he said smoothly as he slid on the snow to her.

She sighed and shook her head. "What do you want?" Her face turned to something of surprise. "You look kind of like one of my ex-boyfriends."

"Who are you and where are you from?"

"Kendra McCormick and I'm from Denver."

"Steven, maybe?"

She nodded. "Yep." She laughed suddenly. "Wow, if you're related to him, which quite obviously you are, I want nothing to do with you and your dick."

"What?" Clyde did not seem to like that comment whatsoever, while Cartman on the other hand began laughing his ass off.

"He was pathetic! I mean, I've had bad lovers, but he was definitely one of the worst! It doesn't change within the family, so you must be a shit-lover too!"

"You bitch!" Clyde threw a punch at her, which she caught with ease.

She quickly responded to the punch with a kick to his groin, causing him to collapse to the snow in pain. "Don't fuck with me," she said simply.

"Holy shit, dude!" Kyle said with wide eyes.

Kendra looked back at the three boys and smiled innocently. "Well, come on guys, let's go somewhere the assholes don't roam free."

"As long as Cartman's around, that won't be possible," Kyle joked.

"Seriously, Kyle, that's not funny," Cartman said angrily as Stan and Kendra laughed.

"Apparently they think it is."

Kendra hooked an arm around one of Cartman's with a wink. "Well, did you really want to go off and have sex?"

"You'd be willing?" He was actually shocked that she was offering.

She shrugged. "I'm kinda horny."

He smirked. "Of course I'll take you up on that offer!" He swept her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Right now actually!"

Kyle grabbed the back of Cartman's jacket as he tried running off with the girl he was carrying like a prize. "Before you two go off and Kendra gives you a pity fuck because that pathetic semi-beg, for some reason, turned her on, we have to go back to my place for dinner."

Stan chuckled and nodded. "Kyle's right, Cartman. Besides, maybe it'll give you more energy for the desperately needed workout."

Kyle, Stan, and Kendra started laughing, giving Cartman a reason to complain all the way back to the Broflosky house.


	3. Realization

Cartman belched and let out a breath of relief. Stan let out a breath and said, "That was a good meal, Mrs. Broflosky."

"Ah, thank you Stan," Sheila said.

Kendra ate the last of what was on her plate and nodded. "This is the best meal I've had in about a week. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Kendra."

Cartman looked her over again, noticing that she had slipped out of her jacket again, wearing just her tank top. He stood up and faced her. "Come on."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well that's rude." Even though she said that, she stood up, finding that she was only a few inches shorter than him. "Still, you did lose that game, so let's go."

"Game?" Sharon asked, curious.

"Yeah, we got bored and played a game of poker," Stan explained. "Cartman lost, so he has to give Kendra a tour of the town."

"Oh."

Cartman nodded and grabbed her jacket as he made a beeline for the door. "Yeah, I'll be home later, mom."

"Okay sweetie," Leann said affectionately. "Don't stay out too late."

Kendra began chasing him for her jacket. "Hey! Get back here!"

He casually walked outside into the cold with her still chasing him. He made it halfway down the street before she caught him and snatched her jacket back. "Why do you need that anyway? You won't be wearing it in about five minutes."

"It's freezing out here," she sighed. "I don't exactly see you walking around without a jacket on."

He shrugged and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Details."

"Idiot," she muttered as he opened the door of his house and led her inside.

She looked around as he led her upstairs and to his room. There were clothes and Playboy magazines strewn all over the floor. Kendra picked up a Playboy and flipped through it, finding it pretty cool that one of the guys she was about to sleep with wasn't trying to tear it from her hands. Instead, Cartman sat down on the edge of his bed, watching her as the lust in her eyes grew each time she flipped a page.

After a minute, she looked up at him and dropped the magazine. She walked over to him as she stripped off the tank top to show the strapless black bra beneath. His eyes widened when he noticed that her curves were all in the right places, though he forgot about it when she began straddling his waist.

"You get right to the point," he said with lust thick in his voice.

She chuckled as she felt his pants tighten against her leg. "So do you." She tore his jacket and shirt off of him, immediately noting that he had bitch tits.

Cartman turned and pushed her onto her back. He unbuttoned her blue jeans and pulled them off, revealing her black thong. "Damn!"

She chuckled and tore his pants off, relieving the pressure his pants had against his dick. She began rubbing him through his boxers, prompting a moan from him. In response, he reached into her thong and began fingering her, causing her to groan lightly.

He smirked. "You really are a whore then."

"You needed to start with this to confirm it?" She asked with another small chuckle.

"No, I just thought that," he stopped to moan, "it's pretty typical for a poor woman to be a whore. I thought that maybe you were just a slut."

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed him off of her. He looked at her confusingly as she sat up and glared at him. "What?"

"Stop calling me poor, Cartman, you belching vagina!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she covered her mouth in shock. "Shit," she mumbled.

Cartman blinked in confusion and recognition to that phrase. "How'd you know about that?"

Kendra stood up and pulled her jeans back on. "Look, let's do this later."

"Why?" He looked at her back and saw a large scar in the middle exactly like one Kenny got from when the boys decided to make their WTF wrestling league. "Kenny had a scar like the one on your back."

She smirked and faced him with her tank top and jacket in hand. "Yeah."

He shuddered. "You said you were close as kids, right?"

"You're almost there."

"…He gave you a scar like his own?"

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"What?"

"You're so fucking dense!" She yelled at him. "Did you really think that low of me, that you'd think I'd give my cousin a scar like my own?"

"You? I was talking about Kenny."

Her mouth dropped open; she'd all but straight up told him, but he still was too stupid to realize what she was getting at. "Idiot!" She threw her tank top and jacket on, zipping it up immediately.

"Hey, what happened to us having sex?" He demanded.

"I was hoping that you weren't this stupid! Godammit! I mean, really, Cartman, I do have standards, I'm not just 'some whore!' I wouldn't have slept with someone as fat as you back in Den-"

"I'm not fat, I'm cuddly!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I've always," she paused briefly as a small blush crossed her face, "kind of liked you. You're a fat, pompous dick-hole, but for some reason, whenever I looked back into the past, I found myself attracted to you."

Cartman just blinked. "Kendra?"

Kendra sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Forget it, you won't understand."

"I would if you told me."

She turned and opened his bedroom door. "No, you have to figure it out for yourself." With that, she walked out of his room and down the stairs.

He followed her without bothering to put his pants back on. "Kendra, wait."

"For what?" She turned and gave him a half-glare.

"Just tell me whatever it is that I apparently should know."

She sighed. "Look, I know you, you'll figure it out by Monday. I'll ask you about it then. If you still haven't figured it out by then…I guess that means I wasted my time moving back here." Without giving him another moment to question what she was talking about, she left.

He scratched the back of his head before walking back upstairs to rub off the hard-on she had given him.

…

Cartman woke up Monday morning still trying to piece together what Kendra had told him Friday night. He hadn't thought much on it all weekend, and suddenly found him thinking about it frantically. "Maybe if I guess it right, she'll actually sleep with me," he muttered as he grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs.

"You might want to hurry, Eric," Leann said when she saw her son walk down stairs, "or you'll be late for school."

"Right…" He grabbed a Poptart and walked out the door towards the High School.

When the school came into sight, he thought back on Friday when he met Kendra. The red jacket, the blonde-hair, the scar, and her last name…it was all so familiar…but he couldn't place where he knew it from.

He sighed heavily as he approached where Stan and Kyle were sitting on brick wall outside of the front of the school. "Hey you guys."

"How did it go with Kendra?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Well…actually, it didn't happen."

"Why not?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you fuck up?"

"Somehow. I don't even know what the hell I did, but whatever it was pissed her off."

"Weird…"

"Hey." Kendra walked up wearing a red hooded parka and matching sweat pants.

Cartman looked over at her, his eyes widened as he noticed right then what she was trying to get at. "K-Kenny?"

She smirked. "Looks like I didn't waste my time after all."


	4. The Truth

Stan's mouth fell open and Kyle shrugged. He'd had a feeling that Kendra was really Kenny, but didn't think to tell anyone just in case he was wrong.

Cartman, though he said it, could not believe that she was really their friend whom they believed to be dead. "But if you're Kenny, then that means…" He blinked for a minute and then began freaking out. "I almost had sex with Kenny!"

That gained the attention of everyone around the small group. Craig and Tweek actually walked over to them to figure out what Cartman was freaking out about.

"What are you talking about?" Tweek asked curiously. He was in a state of calm for once, he always was whenever Craig held his hand or was around him - no one could explain why.

Kendra chuckled. "Nothing you should worry too much about Tweek."

"How'd you know his name?" Craig questioned, pretty sure after he asked that Cartman, Stan, or Kyle said something.

She blinked at him. "Well, what'd you think Cartman was getting at when he yelled just now?"

"Ah!" Tweek began twitching. "I have to guess? N-No, I can't…" He calmed down as Craig grabbed his hand.

"He said that he almost had sex with Kenny," he said coolly, "which makes no sense. Kenny's been…dead…" He stopped talking as he took in the new girl's appearance. "No way…"

She smirked. "Yep."

"You know, even though I kinda figured you would end up being Kenny, I can't wrap my head around it. It just doesn't make sense. We saw you die in the hospital," Kyle said skeptically.

"And I did die," Kendra said with a nod. "I was reborn, though, as a girl. My parents didn't want a daughter, so they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle in Denver - like before, I kept my memories from my previous lives, so I remember everything about you guys. Whenever they had a baby of their own, I talked with my parents and decided to come back here to ease their burden. The only reason mom and dad agreed was because they were sure no one would find out who I am."

"Why were they ashamed to have a daughter?" Stan asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't think to ask."

"Maybe they're not really ashamed," Kyle said, "maybe they just didn't know how to deal with having a daughter. Didn't your parents always have boys?"

"Yeah, up until I was reborn female."

"Then that's probably all it was. They did accept you back home with open arms."

"That is true…"

The bell rang and the students filed into the school. Even though he was still somewhat freaking out, Cartman showed Kendra to the counselor's office so that she could get her schedule. He left her there and went to his first hour class.

A few minutes later, one of the counselors was showing her to her first hour algebra class, which she had with Stan.

…

Fourth hour found Kendra walking with Kyle to lunch. He had been in the history class next to the one she was in, so he decided to happily escort her to lunch.

"How's your day been so far?" He asked as they sat down at one of the first tables in the cafeteria; they were the first two there.

She shrugged. "Can't complain. I had first hour with Stan and last hour with Wendy, so at least I knew some people."

"Did Wendy realize who you are?"

"No. I figure that she'll realize it in due time."

"Yeah, she's still pretty smart." Kyle dug some money out of his backpack. "Did you happen to hear what's for lunch?"

"I think it said spaghetti and garlic bread."

He made a face and looked over at the vending machines. "I might just snack today."

"Is it really that bad?"

"…Kinda…"

Stan and Cartman walked up a moment later. As Stan and Kyle walked over to the vending machine in order to avoid what they called "gooey pasta soup," Kendra and Cartman stood in line for the spaghetti and garlic bread. They were back at the table ten minutes later, and she was poking at the mock spaghetti with her plastic fork.

_Spaghetti shouldn't jiggle like that…_ She thought with a blank stare.

Cartman, though, was eating it without a second thought or complaint. As he listened to Stan and Kyle talking about going to the movies that weekend, he felt Kendra's leg brush up against his own and jerked away quickly. His face turned a light red as he turned away and took a drink of his chocolate milk.

"_Every time I look into the past, I find myself attracted to you."_ He sighed quietly as those words echoed through his head. Kenny was attracted to him and always had, but he was a girl now…

_That still doesn't change the fact that she's Kenny._ He reminded himself.

Kendra glanced over at Cartman's back for a second and then looked sadly to the side. She stood up and threw the spaghetti into the trash and put the tray on a conveyer belt before walking over to the vending machines for a Coke and some Skittles.

Kyle and Stan noticed what was going on and decided to get involved. Stan stayed at the table to talk with Cartman, while Kyle went over to where Kendra was to speak with her.

She turned around as she grabbed the Skittles as Kyle walked up to her. "Hey Kyle."

"Hey, Kendra, me and Stan saw your face when Cartman turned away from you," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She put the soda and candy in the same hand and then let her hair out of the ponytail, allowing it the fall down around her shoulders and down to just above her waist. Her hair was just slightly wavy, and was shiny and bouncy - it was beautiful and looked like it belonged on her as opposed to the short choppy hair she had as a child.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're a bad liar, and you always have been."

She sighed and moved her head slightly to hide her face behind a thin wall of hair. "I…uh…I'm in love with Cartman," she muttered.

"What?" His eyes widened, surprised at this.

She hung her head as a light blush crossed her face. "Yeah… I have been for a long time. I even told him Friday as I left him after I made the mistake of letting my identity slip."

"He didn't seem to realize it until this morning though."

"He was a thinking with his dick on Friday," she sighed.

Kyle nodded. "I can see that."

Kendra leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. "But I was hoping that he would still want me after I revealed that I'm really Kenny and not 'cousin Kendra.'"

"Maybe if you give him some time…"

"…I don't know…"

…

"Cartman," Stan said quickly to catch his attention.

Cartman looked over at his friend. "What'd you want?"

"What happened with you and Kendra? It seemed like you really liked her until she mentioned that she's Kenny."

"Well, I mean, come on man, would you still want her if you were in my shoes?"

"Yeah dude." Stan nodded.

"What?" Cartman wasn't expecting that answer.

"Kenny was awesome, and Kendra is too - seeing as she **is **Kenny, that goes without saying. Just because she revealed something that her family kept secret doesn't make her any less of the girl you tried to sleep with. And maybe, just maybe you should try to see past the boy who she was when we were kids, and focus on the woman she is today." Right after he said that, Stan realized that no one else would ever get the chance to say that exact sentence ever again.

Cartman sighed and scratched his head. "Stan, I don't want a committed relationship right now, I've told you and Kyle that for months now, I just wanna get laid."

"Oh really?" Stan seemed highly skeptical about that.

"What was that tone for?"

"It's obvious to the most idiotic person about the way you look at her. You didn't look at Kendra like a quick lay, even after she told us she's a whore. Maybe it was your intention to sleep with her, but I don't think your motives were so black and white."

Cartman crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you know about it?"

"Cartman, you may not even realize it yet, but I think you love her and you always have - even when she was Kenny."

He sighed. "…She told me Friday that she was attracted to me, even when she looked into the past. I didn't realize what that meant until today…it means that Kenny always wanted me…and I guess that made me feel strange."

"Just because she realized that she felt these feelings doesn't mean she knew about them back then. Give her a chance, maybe you'll find the feelings that are locked away in your heart. God knows that you need to have at least a few moments of compassion in your life."

"Hey!"

Kyle and Kendra sat back down as she opened up the Coke and took a huge gulp. Cartman noticed that her hair was down and she was hiding from him behind it.

He sighed quietly, suddenly feeling like an asshole for reacting as he did. Maybe Stan was right… Well, it wouldn't hurt to go on one date to see if there were any feelings, right? "Hey, Kendra."

She looked over at him through a thin curtain of hair. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go see a movie this weekend?" He looked up above her head to make it seem nonchalant.

She blinked in surprise. "You mean, like a date?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure, whatever," he muttered.

After another moment to let it sink in and then smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun."

After that, their conversation was back to the way it always was: random. They talked about anything that came into their minds, mostly about the weird things that happened when they were kids, but Kyle and Kendra eventually got onto the topic of movies playing at the theater that weekend.

Once lunch was over and the four were making their way to their respective classes, Kendra made Stan show her where her next class was so that she could tell him:

"Whatever you said to Cartman, thank you." She smiled at her old friend before walking into her English class - though she was unable to focus the entire time, thinking about her "date" the whole time.


	5. Overdue

Kendra was really excited for her date with Cartman, even though it was still three days away. It was currently Wednesday, her third day at South Park high and she was already bored with it. She had hoped that high school in South Park would be like elementary in South Park - weird, in a word.

At last, the final bell of the day rang and she bolted out of the door of her health class and to the main entrance to meet Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. As always, Stan was there first, but Kyle and Cartman appeared shortly after Kendra did.

The four walked out of the school and towards the residential area saying little. They were all tired from the day, but none of them were so tired as to the point where they wanted to do nothing else but sleep. Cartman even asked Kendra if she wanted to go to his house for dinner.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look and snickered; both immediately took off towards Kyle's when Cartman asked what they were snickering at.

Kendra chuckled as the two ran off, and then looked at Cartman again. "So, why the sudden want to have me over for dinner? Did your mother want to get to know me better?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, mom's going to be gone tonight, so I just thought I'd treat you to a homemade meal."

She made a face. "Maybe we should order take out."

"Hey! I have learned to cook."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Mom's always gone lately, so I had to learn or starve. I've actually gotten pretty good, so it won't kill you or anything."

She chuckled again and took his hand as they were walking. "Okay then, you'll hear no complaints from me. Anything is better than the poison they serve us at the school."

He shrugged and blushed lightly as they held hands. "The food's not that bad."

"But you have the iron stomach." She reached over with her other hand and smacked him lightly on the stomach.

"Not cool…"

"You liked it," she said playfully.

Cartman smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up as he walked. "I think someone's gonna be punished for that."

Kendra laughed and allowed herself to be carried to his house and into the living room, where he set her down on the couch. He hovered over her and kissed her without a second thought; she returned the kiss happily.

He snaked his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice inside, and prompting a light moan from her. They laid there for a few more minutes making out before they both heard Disturbed's _"Indestructible" _playing from Kendra's pocket.

She broke the kiss and sighed. "Hold on." He pushed him off of her and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. It was her mother. "Damn." She stood up and wandered into the kitchen as she answered the phone. "Hey. …No, I'm at a friend's house. …Yes, I made a friend already!" She didn't say anything for a few minutes before saying a little forcefully, "No, m–I mean Aunt Karen, they've already started with dinner, it would be rude of me to just leave." She sighed. "I know it's a school night… I'll leave as soon as we're done eating. …Okay then, see ya." She hung up the phone with another sigh.

She slid her phone back into her pocket and leaned forward against the sink. So much for a romantic evening…

Cartman had heard her entire side of the conversation from the other side of the wall and walked into the kitchen. Seeing her just leaning against the sink staring hard at the kitchen wall suddenly made him want her.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her chin turning her face to the side. Without any warning, he mashed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his forcefulness, but she didn't fight it - she liked it when he kissed her. She melted against him and slipped her eyes closed as their tongues danced. She felt him unzip her parka and slip his hand into her tank top to grab her breast, and even though she was cursing herself for allowing him to do this when she wanted to take things slow, she didn't fight him.

After only a moment, Kendra could feel him pushing down her sweatpants and thong, and was resisting the urge to tell him to stop. This was the first time she'd gotten a guy she liked to really be in a relationship with her and she didn't want to ruin it by trying to tell him no. Besides, she'd been willing to sleep with him only a few days ago, only a few hours after "meeting" him.

The hand that had been massaging her breast made its way down to her pussy, and he began to finger her as he got hard. It didn't take her long to get completely wet, and the sensation against his finger was enough to force him to shove his own pants and boxers around his ankles.

Cartman released her and leaned her forward over the sink before roughly thrusting himself deep inside of her, causing her to cry out. He grabbed her waist and began thrusting hard and quick.

She threw her head back and groaned loudly as she gripped the edge of the sink. Most of the men she'd slept with weren't so rough at first, most would gradually ease into it for her sake, but it seemed like Cartman was almost claiming her as his own by taking her so quickly.

Still thrusting into her, he leaned over and moved the hood of her parka to bite the back of her neck. There was little doubt to be left that he was both claiming and marking her as his and no one else's.

As he bit her, she cried out, "Oh Cartman! Harder, please!"

He leaned up and complied, thrusting into her harder. They continued that way for a while, both calling the other's name as they got closer and closer and to their climax.

Before too long, though, he said, "I'm about to come!"

"Do it," she called back to him. She was about to as well.

With a few more thrusts, he twitched and came inside of her, and she came against him.

Panting, Cartman pulled out of Kendra, allowing her to sink to the ground. She rested her forehead against the cabinet door and tried to catch her breath as he pulled up his pants and walked back into the living room.

Once he was out of the kitchen, she felt tears stinging the edge of her eyes. Back in Denver, sex had become such a chore for her that she had actually begun to fake orgasms just to get whoever she was fucking off of her, this had been the first time in so very long that she'd actually had an orgasm. Though that wasn't what had brought the tears to her eyes…

It was because she realized that even if she was only Cartman's whore, she was still a whore all the same. Even if she was in a meaningful relationship from her side, he'd always want her for nothing else than sex. He just happened to prove that fact by already practically forcing himself on her.

Even so, she didn't want to leave him just for this, she cared for him too deeply to just leave. So she wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her thong and pants up as she stood up. Her legs were still shaking, but it wasn't to the point where she would have trouble walking. She took a breath to calm down and then walked out into the living room to find him staring blankly at the wall across from the room from where he was sitting on the couch.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye and said, "I…I'm sorry."

"What?" She was really surprised that he was apologizing. No one had ever apologized after they fucked her, even the ones that had raped her had never even thought of apologizing - one had even come back to rape her a second time.

"I couldn't help it…I knew once we began that you really didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself." He looked over at her apologetically. "You just looked too damned beautiful glaring at the wall."

Her face softened and she smiled. He cared about her, it was obvious. "Don't worry about it, it was long overdue." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "But do you really mean that? That you thought I looked beautiful?" She cuddled against him, resting her head against his collarbone.

Cartman wrapped his arms around her and rested his face in his hair. "Of course I do…and I think…I love you." His face turned bright red at the words.

Kendra's smile widened at those words. "And I love you, Eric."


	6. Misery: Pt 1

Cartman plopped down on the couch next to where Kendra sat, waiting for him to come back out of the kitchen with his TV dinner.

After they had had sex about half an hour ago, both decided that instead of him cooking an extravagant meal, they'd just make the TV dinners that Leann had bought a few weeks back. While Cartman had thrown her TV dinner in the microwave, Kendra had found a box set of Terrance and Phillip DVDs and put one in the DVD Player. He couldn't complain, he still kind of liked Terrance and Phillip simply because it was his favorite childhood show.

He clicked the play button on the DVD remote and leaned back into the couch as they both began eating and the first episode on the disc played. By the time they both finished their meals, both were wondering why they had ever found Terrance and Phillip hilarious, it was just two grown men farting.

Kendra thought that the show was questioning her intelligence even though she wasn't that smart to begin with. Cartman laughed a bit, but he wasn't as entertained with it as he had been as a child. Neither of them could figure what they had found so funny about two men farting constantly that they absolutely **had** to see Asses of Fire, and therefore start the Canadian-American war.

He clicked the off button for the DVD Player and grabbed both of their empty TV dinner platters, throwing them away. "Well, what do you wanna do now?"

She shrugged. "I have to get home."

"I'll walk you." He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

She didn't complain and gripped onto his hand as they walked out of the house as Leann pulled into the driveway. Neither acknowledged her, and nor did she acknowledge them as she stepped out of the car and made her way into the house.

Kendra stopped Cartman as soon as she could see the roof of her house. "I better walk on my own from here."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, mom probably wouldn't like it if we walked up to the door together."

"Well then." He pulled her to him and kissed her as he rested his other hand on the back of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She smiled and returned the kiss briefly before letting him go and stepping back from him. "Yeah, tomorrow." She turned and walked towards the house.

Kendra was at the door of the house only a minute later, and she walked inside after taking a deep breath. It didn't smell like booze to her anymore, she'd gotten used it shortly after moving back in. She avoided the stained couch where her father was taking another drug-induced nap, and made a beeline for her room, which had remained unchanged since she was a child.

The bed was still the small twin-sized bed with the two thin mattresses on a flimsy rusted metal frame. The comforter was a stained and faded dark green that matched the pathetic, thin pillows that still smelled like pot and vodka. Next to the bed was a poster of a WWE Diva tacked to the wall. The closet door, which once could slide shut, was hanging loosely from the top of the doorframe, showing the multiple white and red t-shirts and tank tops, skinny blue jeans, red and orange sweat pants, and red and orange parkas inside.

Kendra sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, not feeling extremely comfortable in this house like she did back when she lived in Denver with her aunt and uncle. Even though she had lived here as a kid, now it just felt like she didn't belong here, like there had to be somewhere else she could go.

Her mother, Karen, opened the door. "You're late!"

Kendra sighed. Wonderful, she was drunk again… "It took a little longer than anticipated for them to cook dinner."

"Next time just leave," Karen said with a drunken slur to her voice.

"No. Now get the hell out." Kendra stood up and tried to shut the door again, but her mother stopped it mid-swing.

"You little shit!" Her glance fell to a white stain on the back of her daughter's pants. "What the fuck is that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That white stain on your pants!"

Kendra's face turned bright red. _Shit!_ "It's been there," she lied as she faced her mother, knowing that the drunk woman wouldn't notice the blush. "If you and dad weren't drunk and drugged up, you'd notice that you bleached the ass of my pants." She made a mental note to wash her pants later.

"I would remember doing that. I bet you slept with that supposed 'friend' of yours," Karen muttered.

Kendra's eyes narrowed. "Stupid drunk whore."

Her mother grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around in order to smack her across the face. "You can't say that shit to me!"

She didn't do anything at first, too shocked by the impact of her mother's hand to her face, but finally she yanked her arm away and hit her back. Her mother responded by punching her in the stomach.

This fight continued for a few minutes, until Kendra kicked Karen so hard that the drunk flew just outside of the door and fell backwards, unconscious. The teenager slammed the door shut and plopped down onto her back on her bed, ignoring the sharp pain that ran through her midsection as she did so.

"That bitch can still hit pretty hard," she muttered as she unzipped her parka to assess the damage. She had a bruise on the right side of her collarbone as well as on her stomach; there were some areas of her stomach, chest, and neck that hurt like hell that would later show some welts. One of her eyes was puffing out a bit as a bruise began forming around it.

She sat back up and stripped her parka off, throwing it to the side. There were some bruises on her arms, but nothing too bad. She was going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow to hide both the hickey on the back of her neck from Cartman, and the bruises on her collarbone and neck. Makeup could hide the black eye, but she didn't have any to cover it with.

"Perfect," she sighed.

Suddenly, she remembered the stain on the back of her pants and stood up, stripping off her sweatpants and thong in a single move - she saw that she had a small bruise on her left shin. She then reached over into the black suitcase next to her bed where she kept her underwear and bras, and grabbed a pair of pink briefs that had the words _"Dead Men Tell No Tales…" _sewed onto the left side and slipped into them.

Kendra slowly opened the door and looked down, finding her mother gone but hearing the truck pull out of the driveway - her parents had woken up and gone to the bar. Knowing that, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where the washer and dryer were, not caring that she was wearing only a tank top and panties.

She threw her sweatpants and thong into the washer and turned it on. As her clothes were being washed, she sat down on the thin cushioned couch and flipped through the ten channels the McCormick's TV got.

…

The following morning, Kendra found the one orange turtleneck long-sleeved shirt she had brought from Denver and slipped into it. She also put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an orange parka.

It was 7:30 in the morning, so her parents were still asleep, and her brothers never even came home last night - actually, she hadn't seen either of them since she moved back, they hadn't even come to greet her when she stepped off the bus last Thursday night.

She could feel the slight pain coming from her black eye as she walked towards the high school. She just had a feeling that today was going to be filled with unanswered questions from Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, and something bad…she could just sense it.

Kendra sighed as she saw the students filing into the school; they were being let in early, and she remembered that there was an assembly that would take up the first half of first hour. Fun, fun.

She made her way into the school and to her locker. She would go to Cartman's locker next so that they could walk to the assembly together. As she opened her locker though, a note fell out onto the floor. She bent over and picked it up. There wasn't a name stating who it was from on it, but there was her name next to a beautifully drawn black rose.

"Huh…" She opened the note.

_Kendra,_

_A woman as beautiful as you belongs with an equally beautiful man, instead of the fatass you're currently with. Meet me in the PAC at the start of the assembly so that we can talk._

She sighed in disgust; this wasn't the first time some egotistical boy tried to date her, though this was the first time said egotist left her an anonymous note.

"Might as well go," she muttered as she closed her locker - she'd just get her books afterward, "just to let the poor bastard down."

Kendra pivoted on her left foot and made her way towards Cartman's locker, ignoring the weird look she got as she passed by where Clyde and Token were talking next to Clyde's locker.

…

**A/N: I just got the new Kingdom Hearts game, so it might be a while before I update again.**


	7. Misery: Pt 2

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said it would be a while before I updated, but I forgot my PSP on the way to class yesterday and had nothing else to do but work on this. (That's not a bad thing, I'm just saying…)**

…

Kendra leaned against the locker next to the one Cartman was currently trying to put his backpack in. The lockers were tall but thin, making it hard to put anything except for textbooks inside of it.

"Hey there babe," he said when he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi," she said with a slightly raspy voice. The hit she'd taken near her throat last night had fucked up her voice box.

"You okay?" He finally got his backpack into his locker and shut it. He looked over at her and froze when he saw the black eye. "What happened?"

"There was a…disagreement at my house last night."

"A disagreement?" He seemed skeptical that that was all that had happened.

"Yeah, that's all it was."

"A disagreement doesn't result in a black eye."

"At my house, it does." She looked over as Stan and Kyle walked over from Kyle's locker. "Also," she pulled the note that had been in her locker from her pocket, "I've gotta go meet some guy before the assembly."

Cartman took the note and read it, getting pissed when he saw the part about him being a fatass. "Are you seriously gonna meet whoever this is?"

"Yeah." She shrugged as Stan and Kyle stopped next to them. "But I'm just going to let him down though."

"Huh?" Stan plucked the note from Cartman's hand so that him and his boyfriend could read it.

"Does anyone else get a malevolent feeling from this?" Kyle asked concernedly.

Stan nodded. "Yeah… Maybe we should go with you."

Cartman grabbed Kendra's hand. "I'm definitely going."

She shook her head. "Don't worry you guys, I can hold my own in a fight."

"Yeah, that's totally obvious," Stan said half-sarcastically when he noticed her black eye.

"What happened anyway?" Kyle asked.

"A disagreement," she said smoothly.

"A disagree–"

"Yes, that's it!" She sighed heavily, not really caring to answer the same question from earlier.

"Okay, okay."

"Seriously though, I can handle myself you guys. Just go to the assembly and save me a seat, it won't take long to let him down."

"Any idea who this could be though?" Stan asked as he handed the note back to her.

"None," she admitted as she stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Then how can you be sure that you'll be okay?" Cartman asked worriedly. Hard enough to believe, he wasn't the biggest guy in the school anymore, there was a freshman and senior who were both relatively larger than him.

She smiled at him. "Please don't worry about me. Believe it or not, I'm a pretty good fighter."

"Yeah, but against someone on the wrestling or football team, you might not stand too much of a chance," Kyle said as he reached for his right shoulder, where he bore a scar from a fight with Craig.

She sighed. "Maybe not, but I can handle myself. I wish you guys would stop worrying. Besides, whoever it is might not attack me. Did you guys ever consider that?"

"Well, uh," Cartman exchanged a look with Stan and Kyle, "not really."

"Great," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Look, seriously you guys, just go to the assembly. It'll only take a few minutes - as I've already told you - and then I'll be right in. If I run into a teacher, I'll just tell them that I was in the restroom."

After a few moments of silence, while the small group was making their way towards the gym, Cartman sighed. "Fine, but please hurry. If you take too long, I'm gonna come looking for you."

Kendra nodded. "I can understand that perfectly." She let go of his hand and slipped into the PAC as the group passed it. She was surprised that all three of them made their way to the gym without stopping to convince her to let them go with her to meet the secret admirer.

She walked towards the stage at the front of the PAC and looked down each row, not seeing anyone at all. "I wonder if he got cold feet," she muttered as she reached the stage.

"You're all alone?" A male voice came from the back of the PAC, near the doors.

Kendra whipped around when she heard him, recognizing the voice. "Clyde? **You **wrote the note?" She shouldn't been surprised since the note was so crude, but she had suspected the writer to be a freshman.

"Yeah." Clyde smirked and slowly walked towards her. He had left his jacket in his locker, so all he was wearing his favorite black muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans. His hair was spiked back with hair gel and he carried himself like only a jock could - with an air of undeserved accomplishment. All in all, he thought he looked pretty hot.

She thought otherwise… "What do you want anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He stepped right in front of her, causing her to back up until her back was against the stage in order to have her space. "I want you for my new girlfriend. I even left Bebe for you."

Her eyes narrowed. "You left Bebe for a slim chance of getting me to agree to date you?"

"Well, I always have thought that Kenny found me more attractive than the other jocks," he chuckled.

"So word has spread," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Craig told me." He rested his hands on the edge of the stage on either side of her shoulders. "Now come on Kenny, admit your lust for me."

"Ha!" She shoved him away from her. "I've never liked you. Even when we were in elementary school I thought you were a douche. Look, I came here to let you down gently, but if you're gonna act like you're the best damn thing ever, I'm just gonna tell you straight up: I don't want anything to do with you. I love Cartman and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Clyde's eyes narrowed at her words; no one had spurred his advances before due to him being one of school's football stars, second only to Stan. Most girls would kill for the opportunity to be with him, especially when he dressed like he was now. "You don't want to be with me?"

"No, I don't."

He hung his head and grit his teeth as his hands curled into fists. He was so mad at her and was trying as hard as he could not to lash out.

"I'm just gonna go," she said as she began walking past him but he latched onto her arm, stopping her and at the same time hurting her since that's where one of her bruises was. "Let go of me."

"No." He looked at her through glaring eyes and tightened his grip on her arm.

"Ow! Let go you fuck!" She moved to punch him in the stomach, but he caught her wrist and held it above her head as he pulled her close to him. "Let me go!"

"No one denies me." He gripped onto her wrist and whipped her around and grabbed her other wrist. He managed to hold her as she struggled and he pulled a roll of duct tape from his back pocket. He'd had it for a project he was working on in his physics class.

"Let go dammit!" Kendra struggled in his grip but for some reason, she couldn't seem to escape him.

When Clyde released her, her hands were bound at the wrists behind her back. She struggled to tear the duct tape apart, but it held fast. He smirked when he saw this and grabbed her arms, shoving her to the ground on her back.

"Fuck!" She kicked out at him, but he simply dodged her kicks and sat down on her legs to prevent her from continuing to kick at him. "Get off me!"

"I don't think so." He leaned down and mashed his mouth against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue, causing him to cry out and pull back in pain. He covered his mouth when he tasted a small amount of blood and slapped her across the face. "You stupid bitch!"

"If you didn't want that to happen then you shouldn't have forced your tongue into my mouth, ass wipe!"

He unzipped her parka and lifted the front of her turtleneck to show her light red bra beneath. He smirked and slipped her bra down to her stomach before grabbing one of her breasts and leaned down to take the nipple of her other breast into his mouth.

She gasped as she felt his mouth sucking on one of her nipples and his hand teasing on other nipple. He used his other hand to unbutton her pants and snaked his hand into her panties, rubbing her clit roughly. She groaned loudly as she felt her back slowly arching. What he was doing to her felt great and it made her want to cry to realize that he was making her want him.

Once he realized she had stopped struggling, he pulled down her pants and panties and inserted two fingers inside of her pussy, pushing them deep inside of her. She moaned as unshed tears flooded her eyes; she knew that she was being unfaithful to Cartman, but she just couldn't stop him and her body didn't want her to.

Clyde sat up and pulled his fingers out of her, they were covered with her juices. He looked at them and smirked as he licked his fingers clean. "Tastes good."

Kendra turned light red and looked to the side, causing some of her tears to spill from her eyes. "Fuck you…let me go…please."

"I can't let you go," he said as he reached for the button of his pants, "but I will take you up on the first offer." He slid his pants and boxers down, showing his erect dick to her.

Her eyes widened and she began struggling again. "No! You can't do this! Let me go, you stupid fuck!"

He smirked again as she struggled, trying to escape as he spread her legs and positioned himself to enter her. "Keep struggling, that makes it more exciting."

"You sick bastard!" She tried harder to break the duct tape and to escape from the grip he had on her hips.

He ignored her as he quickly entered her and began thrusting, reveling in the sound of her screams.

…

Cartman looked over at the entrance of the gym, getting slightly worried. "How long does it take to let someone down?"

Stan had heard his friend a little bit, seeing as he had been muttering, and looked over at the entrance as well. "Maybe he's taking it hard."

"I don't know…I just got this bad feeling, you know."

"If you're that concerned, go check on her," Kyle muttered. "Just tell the teacher near the gym doors that you have to go to the restroom and that you'll be back in a few minutes."

Cartman nodded. "Yeah, good idea." He stood up and made his way towards the doors. It didn't matter if he missed a little of the assembly, he hadn't been paying attention anyway - it was over safe sex, something that was completely useless to him at this point in time.

He reached the doors a moment later and told the teacher he had to go to the restroom. Once he was out of the gym, he made his way to the PAC and went inside as Clyde walked out straightening his shirt. Cartman and Clyde exchanged a glare, while Clyde had a triumphant smirk carved into his face.

Cartman looked forward worriedly just in time to see Kendra put her hood up and face him with tears running down her face. She pulled the strings of the hood tight, hiding her face, and ran out of the nearest exit door to the outside. He followed her, yelling for her to stop until he caught up with her and grabbed onto her wrist, causing her to turn and punch him in the face.

He didn't release her wrist as he stumbled back and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

She tried to shove him away without success and said, "Just let me go home…I can't stay here."

"What happened?"

"Clyde…he…it's nothing!" Kendra continued trying to shove him away, eventually managing to get away from him.

"Clyde? What did he do?" Cartman took a step towards her, an angered tone to his voice.

"…Just let me go home…" She turned to run again, but he caught her wrist again, gently this time.

"Please tell me what happened."

She hung her head. "N-No…not now…"

He sighed. "Fine." He swept her into his arms bridal style. "I'll go home with you though, I don't want to be left behind."

"B-But…" She just sighed and leaned into his chest. "Okay."

He held her close and made his way towards his house.


	8. Falls on me

Cartman sighed as he pulled a soda out of the refrigerator at his house. It'd been four hours since him and Kendra had left school, and she still hadn't told him what had happened between her and Clyde. Actually, right now she was in the shower and had been for the past half hour. It seemed to him like she was doing whatever she could to avoid answering him. But why?

…

Kendra sat in the middle of the small bathtub with her knees pulled up her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. The water hitting her back was soothing, and it had even swept away Clyde's come that had stained the inside of her thighs, but it wasn't enough.

Clyde had come inside of her several times before he had been satisfied and left her lying on the floor. She'd only managed to pick herself up and not just lay there and die because she didn't want to be found like that.

Her plan had been to go home and kill herself. If things were as they had been when she was in elementary school, she would've been revived by the next morning since her mother wasn't pregnant and didn't seem to be planning on getting pregnant any time soon. But her plan had been interrupted when Cartman walked into the PAC as Clyde was leaving.

He'd asked her multiple times what had happened that had made her so upset, but she wouldn't answer him. How could she tell him that she'd been raped? What words would be the best to say in order to tell him that her body didn't fight it and that she'd had an orgasm each time Clyde came? He'd call her a slut and he'd leave her, just like the last guy who she'd been dating when she was raped back in Denver.

"Kendra?" It was Leann, Cartman's mother. She walked into the bathroom and leaned against the closed door.

"Ms. Cartman?" Kendra looked around the edge of the dark purple shower curtain. "Is something going on?"

"Not really. Eric just wanted me to ask you what's wrong since you won't tell him."

She hung her head and sighed. She should've known. "Ms. Cartman, this isn't something I want to talk about…with anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because…if Cartman were to find out, he'd leave me. …Just like the last guy."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't leave you, hon. Eric seems to really love you, and whatever is going on, I'm sure he'll be supportive."

Kendra looked over at Leann and felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she knew that Leann was right and that Cartman wouldn't leave her. She was just scared. "Ms. Cartman–"

"Call me Leann."

"Leann, maybe you're right and he won't leave me…but that doesn't make this any easier to tell him. If anything, it makes telling him harder."

"Oh my… Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" She shook her head. "If that was it, I would've already told him."

"Then what is it?"

She took a breath and said, "When I got to school and opened my locker, a note fell out. It was anonymous, and the guy wanted to meet me in the PAC at the high school. I went, alone, to let him down gently because I do really love Cartman. …When I got there, I found out the guy who wrote me the note was Clyde Donovan. I was still going to just let him down and go catch up with everyone at the assembly…but when I let him down, he became angry…and he…well, he…r-raped me…"

Leann's eyes widened. "He did what?"

"It's not the first time I've been raped, but it's just harder to deal with now because I…I don't know how Cartman's going to react." Kendra sniffed as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. "I just don't want him to hate me or leave me because of this, and I'm too scared to tell him."

"Oh sweetie," Leann said comfortingly, "he won't leave you or hate you. If anything, he'll kill that boy. Look, I won't tell him, but you'll have to."

"But Leann–"

"No 'buts.' Eric deserves to know what's bothering you, and you can't keep this all locked in, it could cause you to go insane."

Kendra sighed softly. "Okay…I'll tell him…"

"Alright then. I'll leave you two alone for the night so that you can talk it over. I shouldn't be around during something like this." Leann turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Kendra sat there for a few more minutes and then turned the shower off.

…

Cartman looked over from where he sat on the couch as his mother came downstairs. "Well, what's wrong with her?"

"She'll tell you when she comes down." Leann grabbed her coat and purse. "And Eric, be patient with her, she's really scared of how you're going to react."

"Scared? Why?"

"She just is. Now I'll be leaving you two alone for the night to sort all this out, I'll be home before you go to school tomorrow…if she wants to go anyway." With that, she left.

"Damn," he muttered.

Just as he turned back to the TV, he heard someone walking down the stairs. He stood up and saw Kendra walking down in one of his white t-shirts - which fit incredibly loose on her - and a pair of his night pants - which she had to tie to keep on her thin waist. She had a towel hanging around her neck to prevent her still wet hair from getting the collar of the shirt wet.

He smiled when he saw her and glided over to the stairs to meet her. "My beautiful lady," he said as he held out his hand.

She chuckled humorlessly and grabbed his hand. "…Why do you think I'm beautiful, especially in this…?"

He held his smile and said, "When I look at you, all I think about is how I'm looking at the essence of pure, untainted beauty. I've never thought anything like that about anyone, and I honestly can't explain why I feel this way."

"I had no idea you were a poet."

"Neither did I actually…"

She didn't say anything as she grabbed onto his hand and led him to the couch. She sat down and looked at the TV screen - Family Guy was on. "I thought you hated Family Guy."

He shrugged. "It's actually not too bad now that I've watched it a few times."

"I see…" She fell silent again as the cartoon continued.

"_Be patient with her…"_

Easier said than done. Cartman was still as impatient as he was as a child, and right now he had to try like hell not to demand an answer from Kendra.

After about five minutes of silence, she finally began to talk: "…I want to know something before I tell you anything."

"What?" He looked over at the side of her face, seeing a fading slap mark on her cheek that he could've sworn wasn't there earlier.

"Do you…love me?"

"What? I mean, of course I love you, but why do you want to know?"

She looked over at him with a hint of worry and despair in her eyes. "…Would you leave me if I told you that I did something…horrible that was out of my control?"

"I would never leave you." He grabbed her hands in both of his gently. "Please, tell me: what happened?"

She looked down at the thin chunk of fabric between their thighs and said, "Clyde…I told him that I had no desire to be with him and he lashed out… I-I couldn't stop him…and I'm so sorry."

"What're you talking about?" He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. He saw tears flooding her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Kendra, baby, what happened?"

"…Clyde…he…when he lashed out, it wasn't with his fists…but instead he…" She leaned forward into his chest and rested her hands on either side of her head on his chest as the tears began spilling over. "…he raped me…"

Suddenly, Cartman felt rage quickly build inside of him, rage towards Clyde. The want and need to see the boy dead reached the boiling point, and he was planning Clyde's death in his mind as soon as the words left Kendra's mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close to him as he began to tremble with rage.

"And," she gripped onto his shirt and held back a sob that stuck in her throat, "I'm so sorry, but I…I…kind of liked it…"

"…You did?" That just made him want to kill Clyde even more. How dare he do this to her!

"…Y-Yes." The sob escaped her throat. "I'm so sorry! I tried to get away from him, I really did!"

Cartman looked down at her and his rage dissolved temporarily. He realized then that she thought his rage was directed at her, and kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do."

"W-What?" She looked up at him as the tears continued to flow down her face. "You don't blame me?"

"How can I? You couldn't have possibly fought off Clyde, I know that."

She smiled at him and snuggled against his chest, pulling her knees up to her chest as he leaned back to lie down on the couch with her on top of him. He moved the remote as he laid down, accidentally hitting the channel button as he did and changing the channel to MTV. Both heard Fuel's _"Falls on Me"_ playing and closed their eyes.

…

_I've seen you hanging round_

_This darkness where I'm bound_

_And this black hole I've dug for me_

…

Cartman removed the towel from around Kendra's neck and rested his hand on the back of her head, ignoring the fact that her hair was still wet. She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face.

…

_And silently within_

_With hands touching skin_

_The shock breaks my disease_

_And I can breathe_

…

She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips. He smiled and returned the kiss before asking, "What was that for?"

"For not leaving me when I told you what happened," she said happily.

…

_And all of your weight_

_All you dream_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

_And your beautiful sky_

_The light you bring_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

_Your faith like the pain_

_Draws me in again_

_She washes all my wounds for me_

…

"Why would I?" He wrapped both arms around her waist. "There's no reason to blame you, no one would."

…

_The darkness in my veins_

_I never could explain_

_And I wonder if you ever see_

_Will you still believe?_

…

"The last guy did," she muttered as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"This happened before?" He asked concernedly. He'd seen girls at school who'd been raped more than once, and most of them had irreparable mental and emotional damage.

…

_And all of your weight_

_All you dream_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

_And your beautiful sky_

_The light you bring_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

…

"Yeah, about a year ago," she said with a nod. "The guy I was dating at the time called me a slut and left me."

…

_Am I that strong_

_To carry on?_

…

He kissed the top of her head. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

…

_I might change your life_

_I might save my world_

_Could you save me?_

…

"I love you so much Cartman," she said with a small smile on her face. "I owe you so much for just understanding."

"You owe me nothing, babe." He smiled and kissed her again.

…

_And all of your weight_

_All you dream_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

…

She rested her head on his collarbone and closed her eyes to rest. He tightened his arms around his waist and began to wonder two things: How lucky he was to have her, and how he was going to kill Clyde.

…

_And your beautiful sky_

_The light you bring_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

…

**A/N: Yes, I know it was kind of a random-ish song-chapter type thing, but I really don't have much else planned out until the next chapter. Oh, and everyone who reviews this gets a cookie! (Because I know people are adding this to their favorite and alert lists and not reviewing…)**


	9. Soul of the Animal

Kendra woke up the next morning around 8:00 in Cartman's bed. She rolled over, expecting to see him, but all she saw was a crudely written note that said:

_Sorry I left you here, but I figured that you didn't want to go to school today. I should be home shortly, there was just a matter at the school that I had to take care of. Love you, Cartman._

She laid onto her back as she read the note again, realizing just what he was needing to do. "This should be interesting…"

…

Cartman stalked into the school with an air of death and anger around him. He saw Stan and Kyle acknowledge him but ignored them as he continued toward Clyde's locker. He saw the other boy standing at his locker and walked up to him.

Cartman grabbed the back of Clyde's head as he shut his locker and bashed the boy's face into it, leaving a small dent in the locker. "Hey, fuck wad." He let go of Clyde's hair, dropping him to the ground.

Clyde sank to the ground, dropping everything in his arms, and holding onto his face. His nose was gushing blood, very much broken. "What the fuck?" He stood up and whipped around. "Cartman?"

Stan and Kyle ran up to their friend as everyone gathered around to see what was going on. Stan looked between Cartman and Clyde. "Cartman, what's going on?"

"This stupid fuck hurt Kendra!" He punched Clyde as hard as he could in the stomach and then grabbed him as he bent over to grasp his stomach, driving his knee into Clyde's stomach.

"Cartman, stop!" Stan yelled as him and his boyfriend grabbed either one of Cartman's arms.

"Let go of me!" He struggled against his friends' arms, trying to get at Clyde.

He straightened back into as much of a standing position as the pain in his stomach would allow him to and chuckled. "So that slut told you what happened?"

"Slut?"

Stan and Kyle exchanged a confused look, considering releasing Cartman but not sure if they should.

"Yeah, slut." Clyde smiled wildly, almost challenging Cartman to attack him.

"Wait, what happened?" Kyle asked finally.

Cartman's eyes narrowed. "He raped her."

"What?" Stan and Kyle's eyes widened in shock.

"Raped?" Clyde laughed. "Maybe at first, but after a while, when I was about to stop, she begged me to continue. She wouldn't let me stop, she just loved it so much!"

Kyle looked over at a blonde haired boy wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt and black pants. "Butters, you're on teacher watch."

"O-Okay," Butters said as he bumped his fists. He turned around and began looking for any teachers passing by.

"Stan, let go," Kyle said and let go of Cartman's arm. Stan let go too and stood back.

Cartman rushed forward and shoved Clyde against the locker. He grabbed the other boy's head and began slamming it against the metal locker. He then threw Clyde to the linoleum floor and stomped down on his ribs, nearly breaking them. Cartman stood back and waited for Clyde to get to his feet as he tried to catch his breath. His rage was causing him to hyperventilate, and he had to catch his breath before he blacked out.

Clyde chuckled and coughed as he slowly stood up with the help of the lockers. "H-How much did she tell you anyway? Tell me, did she like it better than when **you** fucked her?"

"I'll kill you!" Cartman grabbed the collar of Clyde's shirt and slammed him back into the locker, which now had numerous dents in it from where Cartman had slammed him into it. "You damned fuck!" He turned Clyde and bashed his face back into the locker, and then drove his knee into Clyde's lower back which sent the boy to his knees again.

Cartman lifted his leg and stomped down as hard as he possibly could on Clyde's right shoulder, dislocating his arm. He cried out in pain as the shock wore off almost immediately. Before Cartman could do anything else though, Butters turned and yelled that a teacher was coming. The group scattered instantly, even Cartman, leaving Clyde on the floor in front of his locker.

…

After school, Cartman looked for Clyde by the dented locker and by the front doors, but didn't find him. When he asked Token where Clyde went, he was told that the boy had to go to the hospital for his arm and nose.

"Damn," Cartman cursed as he joined Stan and Kyle outside of the school and the three began walking towards the residential area of South Park.

"So, how was Kendra yesterday?" Stan asked concernedly. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask during lunch because Cartman was still fuming and couldn't be bothered.

"…She wasn't doing too good," Cartman admitted. "She put up a strong front, but there was no hiding the sadness and worry that was coming off of her. Even when she was asleep, I could sense it."

"I see…"

"I can't believe Clyde would go that far though," Kyle muttered.

"Neither did I," Cartman sighed, "at first. But when she told me, I just knew because there was no reason for her to lie to me about it."

"You have every right to kill him," Stan said as he grabbed Kyle's hand. "It's just too bad that he had to be taken to the hospital."

"It is." He unlocked the front door of his house and saw Kendra sitting on the couch in front of the TV wearing a tight low cut black tank top and a dark red mini skirt with her wavy blonde hair framing her face and shoulders. He blushed lightly and blinked. "K-Kendra?"

She smiled and stood up to face him. "Welcome home honey."

He smiled widely. "I wouldn't mind coming home to this every day."

She chuckled and walked over to the boys. "Well, I'm only wearing this because Leann let me have a change of clothes after I woke up."

"I like it." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close as the four walked into the living room.

"How was school?" She asked as she sat down on Cartman's lap and Stan and Kyle sat down on the other side of the couch.

Cartman smirked and wrapped both arms around her waist. "Fun."

"Really?" Kendra lifted one eyebrow in sarcastic skepticism. "Did you kick Clyde's ass or something?"

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

"He didn't just kick Clyde's ass," Stan chuckled, "he destroyed it and tore him a new one."

"Damn!" She looked back at Cartman. "Is this true?"

"Well…" He smiled. "Stan might've over exaggerated a bit, but yeah."

"Over exaggerated nothing!" Kyle argued. "Clyde had to go to the hospital because Cartman broke his nose and dislocated his arm."

"I would've done more, but a goddamn teacher showed up," Cartman muttered.

"Damn." She sighed. "Oh well, at least you hurt him to the point where he had to go to the hospital."

"Yeah. We won't be seeing him for a while."

"Good." She smiled and then asked, "Does anyone know what's playing at the theaters tomorrow?"

Kyle chuckled. "After what's happened, you're still concerned with the movie?"

"Of course," Kendra wrapped her arms loosely around her boyfriend's neck, "it keeps my mind off of what's going on. Seriously, though, does anyone know what's playing?"

"Um," Stan leaned over and grabbed the newspaper that was laying on the coffee table and flipped to the section that had movie times, "the new Resident Evil movie, Let Me In, Case 39, yet another Twilight movie, and two chick-flicks."

"Let Me In looked good, what do you guys think?" Kyle asked as he crossed his legs.

Kendra nodded. "I agree with Kyle."

Cartman nodded. "Then I'm up for it."

Stan nodded as well. "Me too. So, it looks like we're going to see Let Me In. What time? There's one for five at night."

"Seems good," Kyle, Cartman, and Kendra all said almost at the same time.

"Okay then." Stan put the paper back on the coffee table and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Well, we should probably head home."

Kyle nodded and stood up with Stan. "Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you guys," Cartman said as Stan and Kyle left. Once the door shut, he turned his attention back to Kendra. "Are you seriously okay?"

A small smile graced her face as she said, "I'll be fine. I told you, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Then why was it so hard to tell me?" He looked into her sad eyes with deep concern.

"I…I didn't want to lose you too." She snuggled against him, burying her face into his shoulder. "I told you that last time this happened, my boyfriend left me. I was just afraid that you'd leave me too."

"I never will." He then purred into her ear lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He then repositioned his arms to pick her up bridal style as he stood. "Let's go upstairs."

She giggled. "Sounds like fun."

He turned and made a beeline for his room.

…

Kyle looked back at Cartman's house as he and Stan continued towards the Marsh house. "Do you think they'll last?"

Stan smiled and gripped onto his boyfriend's hand. "Well, look at all of the couples that have."

"Including us?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"Of course." Stan kissed him on the cheek chastely.


	10. Whore

Kendra slowly opened her eyes, her left arm was flung over Cartman's chest - it didn't exactly make it over to the other side though - and she was resting her head in the crook of his right arm. The comforter of his bed was covering her from her collarbone, down. They'd stayed up most of the night making love, but she still woke up at ten in the morning.

She sighed and snuggled into his side, causing him to stir. He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. She smiled and pushed herself up to hover over him; she brought the comforter with her to keep her breasts covered. "Morning honey."

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand rested on her bum. "Morning." He squeezed her bum gently. "Last night was great."

"It was." She leaned down and kissed him. "You're an amazing lover."

"You're the one who's amazing," he laughed.

"What's funny?"

"I was just thinking," he began.

"You know that's dangerous," Kendra laughed.

"Funny," Cartman said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

She laughed for a bit longer and then asked, "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Just that I think it's a good thing that you were a whore back in Denver," he said without thinking about it first, causing an alarm of distress to sound off in her head. "You've had a lot of experience, so that's probably why you're so good in bed."

Kendra turned her face from him and climbed out of bed. He asked what was wrong as she pulled up her panties and slipped into her bra. "Nothing…it's nothing. I just normally go for jogging every Saturday morning," she paused as she put her t-shirt back on, "don't worry."

"Okay." Cartman stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist after she pulled up her pants. "You'll be back soon though, right?"

She chuckled and turned to kiss him. "Of course." She pecked him on the lips and then slipped into her parka. "I'm just gonna go for a quick jog and then come right back."

"I can't wait," he said with a devious smile.

She laughed and shook her head as he pulled his boxers up and they walked downstairs. "I don't want to sleep with you again when I get back."

"Why not?" He pouted.

Kendra's stomach began rumbling at that moment. "I'm hungry. When I get back, I expect breakfast."

"What?"

"Don't worry, nothing fancy." She opened the door to leave. "You said you could cook pretty good, so just make something simple. Pancakes, eggs, you know, something like that."

Cartman sighed but nodded. "Okay then, but you owe me."

She chuckled. "We'll see." She left the house and shut the door behind her. She walked down to the sidewalk and then began jogging in the direction of her house.

Once Cartman's house was out of sight, she slowed to a walk and bent over, her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. When she was breathing regularly again, she sighed and continued towards her house with her hands in the pockets of her parka.

Cartman was so **stupid**! Saying that it was a good thing that she was a whore! What the hell was his problem?

Kendra sighed and hung her head as her house came into sight. "Why do I love him?" She muttered.

Across the street, Stan and Kyle were walking towards Cartman's from Stark's Pond. They saw Kendra walking towards her house and considered walking over to her, but both got a feeling that she wanted to be alone, so they continued to Cartman's house.

The door was unlocked when they arrived, so they walked right in. "Cartman," Kyle called, "where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Cartman called back.

Stan and Kyle walked into the kitchen, the aroma of blueberry pancakes wafted from where Cartman was standing at the stove, cooking. As he placed one of the fully cooked pancakes on a large plate next to the stove, Kyle leaned against the counter with his hand still linked with Stan's. "Smells good."

"Thanks."

"Hey," Stan started, "do you know why Kendra is sad?"

"Sad?" Cartman looked at his friend with confusion deep in his eyes. "She was fine when she left for her jog."

"Jog?"

"Yeah. She said that she goes for a jog every Saturday morning, and then left."

"Well, she was walking towards her house when we saw her and she looked sad."

He shrugged. "I couldn't tell you why."

"Maybe you said something before she left," Kyle said.

Cartman thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind. I mean, we did talk, but I didn't say anything to anger or sadden her."

"What did you talk about before she went on her jog?" Stan asked curiously.

"Well… We talked about last night…and then I told her that I was glad she was a whore back in Denver," Cartman said calmly as he flipped the pancake in the pan.

Kyle's mouth dropped in disbelief. "You…You didn't seriously say that, did you…?"

"Yeah. That whole part of her life has made her **great **in bed."

Stan smacked himself in the forehead and ran his hand down his face. "You're an idiot!"

"Huh?"

Kyle waited until Cartman set the pancake on the plate and then smacked him upside the head. "You don't tell someone that you're glad that a dark part of their life occurred!"

"Ow! You goddamn Jew! What the hell's your problem?"

"**My **problem?"

"Yes, **your** problem," Cartman growled. "Where do you get off hitting the back of my head?"

"I think, honestly," Stan sighed, "we should beat the crap out of you for what you said to Kendra."

"Exactly!" Kyle agreed.

Cartman just sighed and turned the stove off. He realized then that what was he was a mistake, and that he may have hurt Kendra by saying that he was glad she'd been a whore. After a few moments, he sighed heavily and shook his head. "I fucked up."

"You did." Kyle and Stan both nodded.

Stan smiled at Cartman's realization, glad that he could admit it. "Well, let's go then."

"Go?" Cartman asked. "Go where?"

"You're going to go apologize to Kendra right now," Stan said plainly.

Kyle nodded in agreement and grabbed Cartman's wrist, dragging him behind him and Stan as they walked out of the Cartman residence and towards the McCormick's.

…

Kendra slipped into a strapless black dress that stopped at her knees. As she left her house, she slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats, but as she stepped out of the door, she stopped when she saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes standing there with a pissed off glare in her eyes.

"Bebe?" She asked, making sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"That's me." Bebe lashed out immediately, trying to slap Kendra across the face, but her wrist was caught with ease. "Let go, you slut!"

Kendra's eyes narrowed. "What's your problem?"

"You took Clyde from me!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh dear lord… Look," she released Bebe's arm, letting it drop to the blonde's side, "I don't want him, and I never will. The reason he dumped you is because he didn't think I really loved Cartman, and wanted to date me out of lust. Do you even know what he did when we were in the PAC?"

Bebe didn't answer, but her eyes said that she had no idea what Kendra was talking about. "No."

"Your lover raped me because I refused to date him."

"No!" She denied it immediately only because she didn't want to imagine Clyde doing that to anyone. "You're a liar! I bet you fucked him, that **you** raped him! You're the whore, after all!"

Kendra slapped Bebe as her rage that normally stayed subdued came to the surface quickly. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Whores lie all the time!" Bebe yelled.

"You would know," Kendra said through grit teeth.

Bebe tried to punch Kendra in her stomach, but the fist was dodged easily. Kendra responded by cloths lining Bebe as she ran past. She left the blonde lying on the ground clutching her throat as she walked slowly back to Cartman's. While she walked, she hoped that Cartman had realized what he had said to her was over the line and had thought of someway to apologize.


End file.
